Melina (Popples)
Melina is a one-shot character in the 2015 French reboot series of Popples and the main antagonist in the episode "Little Pop of Horror". She is a Venus poptrap (Popple version of the "Venus flytrap") who lived with Mrs. Snooply, one of the Best Popple Pals' neighbors. Appearance Melina is a small green Venus poptrap that's planted inside a yellow and purple planter. When Mrs. Snooply puts too much super-pop all natural fertilizer on her, she grew into a gigantic size and is much taller than an average adult Popple height. Personality While Melina is only a plant, she is shown to love her new owner, Mrs. Snooply, the moment when she adopts her. She's willing to help Mrs. Snooply by eating all the bugs that're swarming to her garden. However, when Mrs. Snooply added too much of Lulu's super-pop all natural fertilizer on her, Melina grew into a giant carnivorous plant and started to eat any Popples who come to her path. Biography Origin While it's unknown when Melina was born, she used to live with Babapop at his popped shop in Popplopolis. Little Pop of Horror One day, the Best Popple Pals all noticed their elderly neighbor Mrs. Snooply acting very particular to her garden so the five friends all roll over there to investigate. Mrs. Snooply explains to them that numerous bugs have invaded her poptunia garden and she needs their help to stop them. Back at the treehouse, Lulu suggests that they should get a Venus poptrap so that it can eat all the bugs. The five friends then roll over to Babapop's popped shop to get one and he gave them Melina. But due to Melina's small size, Lulu decided to give her some of her super-pop all natural fertilizer to increase her size. Eventually, Melina have grown a bit bigger after a couple of hours and the Best Popple Pals all deliver her to Mrs. Snooply. Melina takes an immediate liking to Mrs. Snooply and she helps her by devouring all the bugs that're still swarming in her garden. Mrs. Snooply then asks Lulu if she could burrow her super-pop fertilizer for her poptunias and she gave it to her, promising her that she must put one drop for one poptunia plant. However unbeknownst to the Best Popple Pals, Mrs. Snooply secretly crosses her fingers behind her back. Later that day, Mrs. Snooply decided to instead pour a ton of fertilizer on Melina in hope to make her grow bigger to devour the bugs faster, ignoring Lulu's warning. Later at night, Melina have grown bigger and bigger and she has a sudden change of appetite due to the fertilizer. She devours all of Mrs. Snooply's garden gnomes and her radio, and she escapes her new home. The next morning, Melina bounces herself to the city and have devour a postman on her way to the Ani Mall. At the mall, Melina terrorizes the patrons and have devour some of them as the Best Popple Pals (sans Lulu) and Mrs. Snooply all arrived just in time. Mrs. Snooply tries to calm Melina down, but she devours her instead. The four Pals then have work together to distract Melina from continuing to devour the shoppers and the nearby kids who mistakes her for a ride. Lulu then arrives with her Miniaturization Machine so she could shrink Melina, but the latter ate it before Lulu turns the device on. Melina then ate Izzy when he tries to distract her from eating Lulu which then lead to Yikes immediately jumping in to rescue Izzy, but Melina ate him too. However thanks to Yikes who haven't shower for many days, his smelly odor lead to Melina throwing up everyone and everything she devoured, including the Miniaturization Machine. And using the Machine, Lulu shrinks Melina back to her original small size and she saves the Ani Mall. Abilities As a Venus poptrap, Melina can eat any bugs that're flying towards her. When she grew into a medium size, she can also bounces herself from her planter without needing someone to carry her. When Melina grew into a giant, she can devour anything that're smaller than her, including Popples and many everyday objects. However, Melina does has one weakness that could stop her from moving around: Yikes' smelly odor. Gallery Melina (Popples) - Melina with Babapop.png|Melina with her previous owner, Babapop. Melina (Popples) - Melina disgusted.png|Melina disgusted by Yikes' smelly odor. Melina (Popples) - Lulu growing Melina.png|Lulu using her fertilizer to grow Melina. Melina (Popples) - Melina befriending Mrs. Snooply.png|Melina befriending her new owner, Mrs. Snooply. Melina (Popples) - Melina eating the bugs.png|Melina eating the bugs at Mrs. Snooply's garden. Melina (Popples) - Mrs. Snooply pouring too much fertilizer on Melina.png|Mrs. Snooply pouring too much fertilizer on Melina. Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat a radio.png|Melina about to eat Mrs. Snooply's radio. Melina (Popples) - Melina turning into a giant.png Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat the postman.png|Melina about to eat the Popple postman. Melina (Popples) - Melina roaring.png Melina (Popples) - Melina terrorizing the Ani Mall.png Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat a Popple.png|Melina about to eat another Popple. Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat Mrs. Snooply.png|Melina about to eat Mrs. Snooply. Melina (Popples) - Melina vs the Best Popple Pals.png Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat the Miniaturization Machine.png|Melina about to eat Lulu's Miniaturization Machine. Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat Izzy.png|Melina about to eat Izzy. Melina (Popples) - Melina about to eat Yikes.png|Melina about to eat Yikes. Melina (Popples) - Melina throwing up.png|Melina after she threw up because of Yikes' smelly odor. Melina (Popples) - Melina about to shrink down.png|Melina as she's about to shrink down by Lulu's Miniaturization Machine. Melina (Popples) - Melina's defeat.png|Melina back in her small form again. Trivia * Melina is a homage to Audrey II, the main antagonist of Little Shop of Horror (the episode she appears in has a title that's also alluding to it). Like Audrey II, Melina have consumes many citizens when she was grown into a giant. It's also noted that Melina had also devoured Mrs. Snooply's radio which lead to many Popples calling her a "giant singing plant", again is a parallel to Audrey II being able to talk and sing. However unlike Audrey II, Melina didn't intent to eat the Popplopolis citizens since her natural instinct is to eat her prey (small bugs) but her giant size lead her to mistake the Popples as her prey. * Melina is the last antagonist to be introduced in the 2015 ''Popples ''series, appearing in the penultimate episode before the final and sister episode "The Popple Who Knew Too Much". * Throughout the episode, Melina can be heard making many feline sounds such as yowling, purring, and roaring. * It's unknown if Melina returns to live with Mrs. Snooply again after the incident at the Ani Mall. See also * Melina in Popples 2015 Wiki. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Man Army Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Predator Category:Giant Category:One-Shot